Wild Child
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Same characters, same title different story line. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Child**

**Same characters, same title different story line.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"**Nice" says a lad looking at the girl in front of him who is in a bikini and has just got out of the pool.**

"**I thought this was an all girl's boarding school" questions Poppy**

"**It is I'm Freddie Kingsley the headmistress son and you are?" asks Freddie**

"**Moore Poppy Moore" answers Poppy**

"**Well watch were you going" says Freddie**

**Later in the girls room.**

"**What's the deal on Freddie Kingsley?" asks Poppy**

"**Freddie is the headmistress son he goes to school in the next town and has his own car to get there every morning one rule he's not allowed to fraternizing with us girls or he'll be moved out and live at his school" explains Kate**

**Later walking to dinner.**

"**Hello Moore Poppy Moore" says Freddie and walks off.**

"**Hi HEY" shouts Poppy**

"**You are so spilling later" shrieks Kate**

"**Nothing to spill I got out the pool and bumped into him and introduced myself as Moore Poppy Moore end of" says Poppy**

"**You still want to leave here Poppy?" asks Drippy**

"**I don't know I might stick around" smiles Poppy**

"**Is that because of Freddie?" asks Kiki**

"**Maybe but I also found friends" smiles Poppy looking at the group of girls**

"**You had friends in L.A." says Kate**

"**I know but now I have friends in England" says Poppy**

"**Malibu moment" shrieks Kate**

"**WHO ARE WE" shouts all the girls into a camera Kate holds**

"**Come on we have to get to dinner or Mrs Kingsley will throw us all in detention" says Drippy**

**They go to dinner.**

**Poppy's POV**

**We got into the dinner hall and Freddie was there he winked at me and Harriet started jibbing in his ear like a monkey a stupid clingy monkey.**

"**What's the deal with Harriet and Freddie?" I ask**

"**Nothing one love sick Harriet and Freddie doesn't bat an eyelid" answers Josie**

**Nobody's POV**

**That night**

**Poppy's walking on school grounds with her mobile trying to get though to Ruby.**

"**You know you'll get caught" says a voice**

"**Who's there's?" asks Poppy**

"**Relax it's just me Moore Poppy Moore" says Freddie**

"**Stop calling me that" says Poppy**

"**You not wanting me to call you that gives me all the more reason to call you that" says Freddie**

**Poppy shivers and Freddie takes off his blue zip jacket and places it round her shoulders.**

"**Thank you" says Poppy**

"**Now as an english gentleman I will walk you back to your room" says Freddie**

"**Then you'll get caught" says Poppy**

"**Then we'll be caught together" says Freddie**

**Poppy gets back to her room undetected.**

**In her room.**

"**Did you get though to Ruby?" asks Kate**

"**No" answers Poppy taking off Freddie's jacket and gets ready for bed and putting it back on and getting into bed jacket also undetected.**

**The lights are turned off.**

**In the morning Poppy gets up earlier than usual to give Freddie his jacket back runs to the front of school to see him getting into his car.**

"**Freddie" says Poppy**

"**Yes Moore" says Freddie**

"**Your jacket" says Poppy holding out the jacket.**

"**Thank you Poppy" says Freddie taking the jacket from her.**

"**Goodbye" says Freddie and drives off.**

**Poppy goes back to her room and gets ready. All the other girls wake up.**

"**Early riser?" asks Drippy**

"**Yeah" says Poppy**

"**Or was someone returning a loaned jacket to a certain someone before they went or should I say drove to school?" asks Kate**

"**Early riser" lies Poppy**

"**What are you on about Kate?" asks Josie**

"**Freddie Kingsley I heard the door close and look out the window and saw Poppy giving Freddie a jacket which is his" says Kate**

"**Poppy explain" says Kiki**

"**Okay when I was trying to get though to Ruby last night. Freddie was walking about, scared the living day lights out of me and put his jacket around my shoulders when I shivered and walked me back to this room" explains Poppy**

"**Who knew Freddie Kingsley could be such a gent" says Josie**

"**Girls it's the dance on Saturday" says Kate**

"**Town shopping in the morning, getting ready in evening going the dance" says Kiki**

"**And we going to find an outfit for you that will blow Freddie Kinsley out of his socks" says Kate slinging an arm around Poppy**

"**What's the deal with the dance?" asks Poppy**

"**Every year at Christmas" says Kate**

"**Yeah we break up for Christmas in 2 weeks" says Drippy**

"**So why not have the party then?" asks Poppy**

"**We have the dance and then watch some films in the last couple of weeks and get days off to do some Christmas shopping" explains Kiki**

"**Cool" says Poppy**

**In town on Saturday.**

**They find killer outfits (the ones from the social scene in the film)**

**But Poppy goes Christmas shopping on her own for the girls. When she gets to the bus stop the bus is half way up the road.**

"**Crap" mutters Poppy**

"**Need a ride Moore Poppy Moore?" asks Freddie**

"**Yeah thanks" says Poppy**

"**Did you drive in America?" asks Freddie**

"**Yeah" answers Poppy**

"**Let's see if you can drive English" says Freddie moving over to the passenger seat.**

**Poppy gets in the car and they drive off. Halfway back.**

"**You need to change gear" says Freddie**

"**That's the car's job" says Poppy**

**Freddie laughs and changes gear putting his arm on the back of Poppy's seat.**

**She shivers and Freddie takes his jacket off and puts it round her shoulders and then puts his arm back on the Poppy's seat.**

"**Why, when I see you do you never have a jacket?" asks Freddie**

"**I don't own any really warm ones" answers Poppy**

"**Keep that" says Freddie**

"**Thanks" says Poppy**

**In the dorm.**

"**You borrowed Freddie's jumper again I see" says Kate**

"**Actually he gave it to me" smiles Poppy**

**SQUEAL**

**Is all you hear from that dorm room.**

"**So are you two like a thing now?" asks Josie**

"**No" answers Poppy**

"**But do you want to be? Do you like him? Are you falling for him?" asks Drippy**

"**Don't know, yes, think so" answers Poppy**

**There's a knock on the door.**

"**Come in" choruses the girls**

**The door opens to reveal Freddie.**

"**By the way I like your hair trouble much better than blonde" says Freddie and walks off.**

**Kiki who is nearest the door gets up and closes it.**

"**That means he doesn't like Harriet but does that mean browns are his type?" asks Poppy**

"**Don't know" says Kate**

**Poppy runs out the dorm and after Freddie.**

"**Does that mean brown's are you type?" asks Poppy**

"**That's for me to know and you to find out trouble" replies Freddie**

"**Hey what's with the new nickname I was getting used to Moore Poppy Moore" says Poppy**

"**Too long besides I found out how much trouble you've been since you got here trying to leave" says Freddie**

**Kate and girls come running over and don't notice Freddie.**

"**OMG we've got it your ticket out of here Freddie you have to snog Freddie Mrs Kingsley will flip" says Kate**

"**That's a good idea she just has to get me to want to kiss her" says Freddie**

"**Oh hi Freddie" says Kate**

**The girls run off.**

"**So I'm your ticket out of here am I?" asks Freddie**

"**I didn't come with it besides I kinda like it here. I've got friends" says Poppy**

"**I thought you have friends in L.A" says Freddie**

"**Yeah but I don't think Ruby is actually my friend because she wants to be. I think she's my friend to borrow my clothes and shoes" says Poppy**

"**Now that's not a true friend" says Freddie**

"**I guess your right" says Poppy**

"**HEY is that what you're doing with me borrowing my jacket?" asks Freddie**

"**I've only borrowed you jacket once and the you said I could have it and I didn't think we we're friends" says Poppy "Are we?" she asks**

"**Yeah" says Freddie**

"**You coming to the dance?" asks Poppy**

"**My school's been invited" says Freddie**

"**Is that a yes or a no?" asks Poppy**

"**It's a yes" answers Freddie**

"**So I'll see you there bye" says Poppy and runs off to her dorm.**

**In the dorm.**

"**We were about to come get you, you need to get ready. So you can get Freddie" says Josie**

* * *

**The dance will be in the next chapter.**

**So will Poppy telling Josie, Kiki, Kate and Drippy she wants to stay.**

**Review Plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Child**

**Same characters, same title different story line.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The girls get ready.**

**At the dance.**

"**Poppy there's Freddie" says Kate**

"**I did say I'd see him here" says Poppy**

**Poppy makes her way over to Freddie.**

"**Hey" says Poppy**

"**Hello trouble" says Freddie**

"**Hey Fredster" flirts Harriet**

"**Hi" says Freddie**

**A song comes on.**

"**Oh this is my favourite song come on" says Poppy grabbing Freddie's hand and pulling him to the dance floor. They start to dance.**

"**Thanks, that girl doesn't know when to take a hint" says Freddie**

"**Your welcome" says Poppy**

"**Did you tell your friends you were aborting pranks and opting to stay?" asks Freddie**

"**Not yet but they will be thrilled when I tell them" smiles Poppy**

**In the dorm that night.**

"**So what were you and Freddie talking about?" asks Kate**

"**He thanked me for getting him away from Harriet and how you lot are going to be thrilled I'm staying" answers Poppy**

"**Your staying YAY" shout the girls**

"**End of the pranks and no getting Freddie" says Poppy**

"**End of the pranks yes but you could still get Freddie" says Kate**

"**Girls Freddie is just going to be my friend and nothing more you know Mrs Kingsley don't want him fraternizing with us" says Poppy**

"**Since when do you obey the rules Poppy?" asks Kate**

"**Since today when I decided I didn't want to leave because you guys are my real friends" says Poppy**

**2 weeks later.**

"**We break up for Christmas today WAHY" shouts Kate**

"**WAHY" echo the Drippy, Poppy, Kiki and Josie**

"**I'm going for a walk see if I can find Freddie to say bye" says Poppy**

**On the walk she walks past Mrs Kingsley's office and stops to look at photos on the wall.**

**One catches her eye.**

"**Mom" she whispers looking a girl in the 1976 lacrosse team photo were a girl who looks exactly like is standing front and centre.**

**Half an hour later Freddie finds Poppy in tears and sat on the bench outside his mum's office.**

"**Poppy what's wrong?" asks Freddie**

**Poppy shows him the photo.**

"**She's look like your twin or something" says Freddie**

"**She was my mom I didn't even know she went to this school" cries Poppy**

**Freddie puts an arm around her shoulders and rubs her shoulder gently trying to comfort her.**

"**Hey you're shocked now but you can find out about when you come back can't you. It sorta like she's here and I bet she is dead proud of you for picking up your life and turning it around" says Freddie**

"**You think?" asks Poppy**

"**Yeah" says Freddie**

"**Now why did you come to find me?" asks Poppy**

"**I went up to your room to tell you your dad was outside but the girls said you had come to find me so I took your case and the girls carried the rest of your things and I came to find you. So let's go find your dad and I'll ask my mum can you have a copy of that photo" says Freddie**

**Poppy nods.**

**They go out to her dad who is talking to Mrs Kingsley. Poppy still holding the photo.**

"**Poppy that needs to go back outside my office" says Mrs Kingsley**

"**I know I just wanted to show my dad something" says Poppy**

**She looks at her dad who is standing staring at her in shock.**

"**I look just like her don't I" says Poppy**

"**Yeah" says her dad**

"**Even when she was my age" says Poppy**

"**I didn't know her then" says her dad**

"**I know but this school did. Didn't it" says Poppy**

"**How'd you find out?" asks her dad**

"**This photo she was the captain of the lacrosse team 1976 and the photo of the team was outside Mrs Kingsley's office" says Poppy showing her dad the photo.**

"**Wow you look just like her" says her father**

"**That's what Freddie said" says Poppy smiling at Freddie**

"**Oh yeah mum I was wondering if Poppy could have a copy of that photo if there was a year book so she had a photo of just her mum" says Freddie**

"**We'll sort it out after Christmas" says Mrs Kingsley**

"**Thank You Mrs Kingsley, I just need to go put this back Dad I won't be a second" says Poppy turning to go put it back in school.**

"**I'll take it" says Mrs Kingsley "You'll miss your flight" she adds**

**Poppy hands it to Mrs Kingsley.**

"**Thank you" says Poppy "Bye Freddie" she smiles**

"**Bye Poppy" smiles Freddie**

**Poppy hugs him and gets in the car.**

**Her dad gets in the car.**

"**What have you done to that poor boy he looks stunned" says her dad**

**Poppy looks out the window and sees Freddie looking slightly happy and as her dad had said stunned until his mum started talking to him and then he looked scared.**

**Freddie's POV**

"**Poppy hugged me she hugged me" I thought**

"**What was all that about?" asks my mum**

"**Nothing we're just friend's honest mum I know I'm not allowed to fraternize with the girls" I said**

**Nobody's POV**

**That night it's about 3am England time and 9pm L.A. time and Freddie gets a phone call from Poppy.**

"**You were right she isn't my friend she was here when I got home said great you're here I have the perfect pair of shoes you can buy for you and I can borrow I was like get out buy them yourself I'm not your friend my real friends are back in England" gabbles Poppy**

"**Poppy who are you on about?" asks Freddie**

"**Ruby you know the friend but not my real friend from L.A." says Poppy**

"**Good for you but right now I want to sleep" says Freddie**

"**Oh gosh I woke you up sorry" says Poppy**

"**Yeah you did its 3:05am here trouble so I'll phone you at a more convenient time ok bye" says Freddie and hangs up**

**Poppy hears the dialling tone.**

"**Jeez thanks Freddie hang up on me" mutters Poppy**

**Poppy puts her phone down and snuggles down to sleep.**

**The next morning.**

"**POPPY YOU'RE BACK" shouts Molly**

"**You woke me up" shouts Poppy**

"**Sorry" apologizes Molly**

"**Its okay sis wow look at you haven't you grown up" says Poppy**

"**Who's Freddie?" asks Molly**

"**What?" asks Poppy clearly confused**

"**You were saying the name Freddie in your sleep when I got back from Heidi's at 9:30" says Molly "Who is he?" she asks**

"**He's just the headmistress son and is not allowed to fraternize with us" says Poppy**

"**But your falling for him" teases Molly**

"**No were just friends" says Poppy unconvincingly.**

"**Whatever" says Poppy**

"**Okay maybe but I don't want to get him in trouble so I'm not saying anything to him" says Poppy**

"**You really care aww Poppy cares about Freddie" sings Molly skipping out of the room.**

"**I DON'T" shouts Poppy**

**Molly comes running in.**

"**There are some girls in the front porch for you" says Molly**

"**Ok thanks" says Poppy getting up and walking to the front porch.**

"**AND I DON'T" shouts Poppy**

"**FINE YOU WIN YOU DO" shouts Molly and closes her bedroom door.**

"**OMG KATE, DRIPPY, JOSIE AND KIKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" screams Poppy**

"**We were in the area and we thought we'd drop by" says Kate**

"**Really" says Poppy**

"**Ok it's the school trip to L.A for Christmas, teachers Mrs Kingsley and Mrs Cowan and were here for a week so we came to visit plus Freddie told us what happened yesterday so we had to come see you" says Kate**

"**POPPY YOUR PHONE" shouts Molly**

"**Come in guys" says Poppy**

**Poppy runs to her room and grabs her phone and answers it just in time.**

"**Hi" she says**

"**Just in time trouble I was about to hang up" Freddie**

"**Sorry was at the front door the girls have turned up" says Poppy**

"**On the school trip to L.A right" says Freddie**

"**Yeah you on it?" asks Poppy**

"**As a matter of fact Trouble no" answers Freddie**

"**Oh" says Poppy disappointed**

"**Yes of course I am why would my mum leave me at home on my own in England when she is in L.A.?" asks Freddie**

"**I don't know?" asks Poppy**

"**Can I come see you?" asks Freddie**

"**Yeah but not right now the girls are here and I'd have to make sure my sister was out she's a pain" says Poppy**

"**I heard that AND YOU DO YOU DO YOU DO YOU DO YOU LIKE FREDDIE" shouts Molly**

"**I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T I DON'T" shouts Poppy**

"**This is wasting my credit if you're just going to shout at your sister while you're on the phone to me" says Freddie**

"**Sorry so yeah you can" says Poppy**

"**Right you got the girls there I'll go text me when they leave okay" says Freddie**

"**Okay bye" says Poppy**

"**Bye Trouble" says Freddie and hangs up.**

**Poppy walks back out to the girls and Molly walks past with a sandwich in her hands.**

"**Hey Molls" says Poppy**

**Molly turns Poppy takes the sandwich off her and takes it back into the kitchen and cuts the crusts off then gives it back to her.**

"**Thanks Poppy" smiles Molly and hugs her older sister.**

"**Molly" says Poppy**

"**Yeah" says Molly looking up at Poppy**

"**I do" mouths Poppy "But don't tell anyone okay he's coming round later I really don't want to blow it with him okay" whispers Poppy**

"**Ok" says Poppy**

"**POPPY MOORE YOU CAN WHISPER OVER 10 SPUD FIELDS" shouts Kate**

"**WHAT IS THAT MEANT TO MEAN" shouts Poppy**

"**You can't whisper" says Molly**

"**CRAP um okay what did I say?" asks Poppy**

"**I don't know but we could here you whispering" answers Kate**

"**Something about a he" shouts Drippy**

"**I didn't say anything about a he" says Poppy**

* * *

**Will her friends cotton on she is talking about Freddie.**

**Read the next chapter when put up to find out**

**Gabriella Somerfield**

**Review Plz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wild Child**

**Same characters, same title different story line.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"**POPPY THERE'S SOMEONE TO SEE YOU" shouts Molly**

"**I'M SUNBATHING" shouts Poppy**

"**So is sunbathing on a lilo in the pool more important then me?" asks a voice**

**Poppy sits up quickly which causes the lilo to rock and the person quickly grabbed her pulled her of it before she capsized.**

"**Thanks Freddie" says Poppy**

"**Your welcome" says Freddie**

**Poppy looks at him.**

"**What?" he asks**

"**No hug?" asks Poppy**

**Freddie pulls Poppy into his arms and she snuggles against his chest.**

"**POPPY LIKES----"**

**SPLASH**

**Molly had got a little to close to Poppy and Freddie and Poppy had tripped her up and she landed in the pool.**

"**Who do you like?" asks Freddie**

"**No one will you excuse me while I have a talk with my darling sister" says Poppy**

"**Yeah" says Freddie**

**Poppy and Molly go inside.**

"**Sorry about that Molls but I ask you not to say anything" whispers Poppy**

"**So he needs to know" whispers Molly**

"**No he doesn't because there is nothing he can do if I like him because he isn't allowed to be with any of the girls at Abbey Mount because his mum with make him live at his school so he doesn't fraternize with us" whispers Poppy**

"**Oh so you would rather harbour your love from him then tell if in case he liked you too and something happened and Mrs Kingsley found out and he had to leave Abbey Mount" whispers Molly**

"**You really do care about him don't you?" asks Molly**

"**Yeah so please don't shout it out" says Poppy**

"**I won't" says Molly**

"**Thanks" whispers Poppy hugging her sister**

"**No sweat sis no go back out there" squeals Molly**

**Poppy goes back out to the pool.**

"**What was all that about and who do you like?" asks Freddie**

"**Look at you getting all nosy" laughs Poppy**

"**I'm just curios" says Freddie**

"**Well you're not getting an answer" smirks Poppy**

"**Your just mean" mutters Freddie**

"**I thought I was trouble" says Poppy**

"**You are but you're also mean" says Freddie**

"**Are mean, brown haired and troublesome girls your type or do you not like me?" asks Poppy**

"**No of course I like you I mean--"Freddie stutters and trails off**

"**Sorry totally dropped you in that one" apologizes Poppy**

"**No sweat but you owe me you have to tell me who you like" says Freddie**

"**Like you like me I like you" gabbles Poppy**

"**Repeat please didn't catch a word of it" says Freddie**

"**Nope not going to happen. I said it once I'm not saying it again" says Poppy**

**Freddie picks Poppy up.**

"**I'll drop you in the pool" threatens Freddie**

"**Fine do" says Poppy**

"**You'd rather me drop you in the pool then tell me who you like" says Freddie**

"**I'd rather be wet then create complications for you resulting in you being asked by your mum to live at your school" says Poppy**

"**Oh" says Freddie putting Poppy down as realization of what she has said hits home.**

"**You're a great girl Poppy and I can handle my mum but you must really care if you willing to not be with me because you don't want me to leave" says Freddie**

"**I'd rather be your friend and still be able to see you then be your girlfriend and not be able to see you" says Poppy**

"**You really do care for me don't you" says Freddie pulling her into a hug.**

"**Yeah" murmurs Poppy**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Got a case of WRTIERS BLOCK.**

**Find out what happens between Freddie and Poppy in Chapter 4.**

**Gabriella Somerfield**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	4. Chapter 4

Wild Child AN

Author's note

Happy New Year

Anyone have any idea's what can happen next

Please tell me

Happy New Year

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**Wild Child**

**Same characters, same title different story line.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Christmas Day**

"**Poppy please" says Freddie**

**The girls on the school trip have gone home but Freddie and his mum have stayed in L.A.**

"**Freddie I can't be your girlfriend you know I can't it's forbidden" says Poppy**

"**So you'd rather see my sad sulky face because you won't be my girlfriend then see my happy face because you're my girlfriend but its secret" says Freddie**

"**Freddie we'll get caught and besides your cute when you sulk" says Poppy**

"**I don't think we will my mum knows we're friends and she ok with that we'd just have to resists from touching and hugging and kissing each other" says Freddie**

"**It will be all you fault if we get caught" says Poppy**

"**So that's a yes" says Freddie**

"**That's a yes" confirms Poppy**

"**You are my best Christmas present ever" says Freddie and hugs Poppy.**

**Freddie looks her in the eyes and Poppy's breath hitches in her throat as she looks into Freddie's hazel eyes.**

**Freddie leans in and gently captures her lips with his and then pulls back after a moment.**

"**You're my best Christmas present too" whispers Poppy**

**Freddie wraps his arms around her as they sit on the Moore's patio and watch the sunset.**

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Very sorry.**

**Gabriella Somerfield**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wild Child**

**Same characters, same title different story line.**

**Chapter 5**

**At Abbey Mount. After the holiday's.**

"**Something is different about you Poppy Moore your giddier, happy and bubbly" says Kate looking at Poppy**

"**Yeah I agree and I swear Poppy I saw you skipping on the way back from the bathroom" says Josie**

"**I wasn't skipping I stumbled" lies Poppy**

**Poppy's phone beeps announcing she has a text.**

**There's a knock of the door. Poppy grabs her phone and turns it off and hides it in a drawer before grabbing a different one out of her bag. Her deco phone.**

**Matron comes in and takes the phones of the girls and leaves.**

**Poppy grabs her phone from the drawer and turns it back on to read the text and smile spreads across her face.**

Can't wait to see you again trouble?

Maybe after your welcome back assembly.

My room if you can get there with out being seen.

Freddie

Yeah ok I'll try can't wait to see you either

Poppy

"**Poppy" says Kiki**

"**Yeah" says Poppy staring at the photo of Freddie on her phone.**

"**Are you in love with someone?" asks Kiki**

"**What" shrieks Poppy "No why would you think that?" she asks**

"**Because people tend to act happier and giddy when there in love" says Kiki**

"**I'm not in love" says Poppy not looking at the girls.**

"**Hiding this relationship is going to be harder then I thought" thinks Poppy**

"**I've gotta go to the toilet" says Poppy slipping her phone in her pocket.**

**When she gets out of the room she quickly texts Freddie.**

Are you in your room I need to talk to you?

Don't worry not breaking up.

Just need to see you.

Poppy

Yeah no mum

Freddie

**Poppy makes it to Freddie room and knocks. He opens the door and pulls her in.**

"**What's up?" asks Freddie**

"**The girls are suspicious because I'm acting giddier, happy and bubbly" says Poppy**

"**And you doubting getting together" says Freddie  
"No I just thinking that this relationship will be harder to hide then we thought and the girls think I'm in love" says Poppy**

"**Are you?" asks Freddie**

"**I don't know" whispers Poppy**

"**We're not going to know what we feel for each other yet we just know that we like each other and want to be together but to get the girls of your back boy back home" says Freddie**

"**What" asks Poppy**

"**Your in love with a boy back home you're going out with him" says Freddie**

"**That's an idea but I need a name email address" says Poppy**

"**Josh and it just so happens that I have my own laptop and can hook up to the intranet here in the computer room unfortunately but late at night I can go email you I'll set up a fake account" says Freddie**

"**Ok so we have that sorted" says Poppy**

"**So you ok now?" asks Freddie**

"**I'm ok now" says Poppy**

"**And the girls don't know my number so I can phone you text you and just write my name as Josh or write no name at all and you'll have to change my name in your phone book" says Freddie**

"**Yeah I will" says Poppy and gets out her phone to do that.**

"**You'd better go back to your dorm" says Freddie**

"**Trying to get rid of me?" asks Poppy**

"**No the assembly is soon" says Freddie**

"**Oh yeah that" says Poppy**

"**Hey while everyone is in assembly I can send the first email" says Freddie**

"**See you later" says Poppy getting up**

"**See you trouble" says Freddie pulling her into a hug and then leans down kisses her as he pulls away a smile spread across her face.**

"**And if they ask which they will that smile is because the love of your life Josh has just phoned you" says Freddie**

"**Bye" says Poppy**

"**Bye hun see you later" says Freddie**

**Poppy leaves the room and goes back to her dorm.**

"**Why you smiling Poppy?" asks Kate**

"**Someone's just been to see Freddie" says Kiki**

"**No someone has just got of the phone with the love of her life Josh from Malibu" says Poppy "Sorry I didn't tell you before I just we only got together a few days ago and I didn't know if we were telling anyone so I had to find out first" she adds**

"**Its ok" say the girls**

"**So details" says Kate**

**Poppy says everything that happened between her and Freddie expects she changes Freddie's name for Josh.**

"**Can we see the email's when he sends them?" ask the girls**

"**Maybe if they're all lovely dovey gooey then yeah but if there about his family no because that is personal" says Poppy**

"**Ok" says the girls**

**Matron comes in Poppy hides her phone under the pillow.**

"**Assembly girls" says Matron and walks out.**

"**That was way close" says Poppy**

"**Do you know when Josh is going to email?" asks Kate**

"**He said he'd try and email this morning and as often as possible" smiles Poppy thinking of Freddie.**

"**Aww lovebirds" says Drippy**

"**I will not be referred to as a lovebird" says Poppy**

**They go to assembly.**

**After assembly they have a free day and Poppy wanders around the grounds with the girls until she gets pulled away round a bush.**

**The girls walk on not noticing that Poppy has gone.**

"**Freddie" whispers Poppy**

"**Hello trouble" smiles Freddie**

"**So not cool" mumbles Poppy**

"**So did you get my email" says Freddie**

"**You mean Josh's" says Poppy using air quotes**

"**Yeah his then" says Freddie**

"**Not checked yet" says Poppy**

"**Go check then it will give you a reason to why you mysteriously disappeared a few moments ago" smiles Freddie**

"**Yeah" mumbles Poppy**

**Freddie puts a finger under Poppy's chin and tilts her head up to look at her.**

"**What's up?" asks Freddie concerned**

"**Nothing" sighs Poppy**

"**Poppy" says Freddie**

"**Freddie I'm fine" says Poppy**

"**You sure" says Freddie still concerned**

"**Yeah I gotta go check my emails" smiles Poppy and walks off.**

**Poppy goes to the computer room and logs on to find an email from "Josh" and an email from her dad. She opens the first email from "Josh"**

Hey hun.

Missing you here is L.A. not the same with out you here.

Hope you are well.

Write back as soon as you can.

Josh

**She clicks reply.**

Hey

Miss you too.

I'm fine how are you.

Poppy

**She clicks send and then she clicks on the email from her dad.**

Poppy.

Hang in there today.

I'm thinking about you.

We miss her too.

We'll say hello for you when we visit.

Let your friends know what is going on and the can give you some moral support.

Love

Dad

**She clicks reply**

Hey Dad

I am hanging in.

Thinking about her too.

Really miss her

Love

Poppy

**She clicks send and logs off.**

**Poppy goes up to the dorm room and sees Kiki, Kate, Drippy and Josie are in there.**

"**Any emails from lover boy?" asks Kiki**

"**We saw you in the computer room when we went past" says Kate**

"**Yeah he miss me L.A. isn't the same without me and hopes I'm ok" says Poppy**

"**Aww" says Drippy**

**Poppy goes and sits on her bed looking at the photo of her mum.**

**The other girls leave sensing that she needs some time alone.**

"**I miss you mum" she whispers**

"**I have to find Freddie I have to tell him what's up he'll understand he'll comfort me" says Poppy**

**Poppy leaves the room only to find the girls outside.**

"**Where you going?" asks Kate**

"**For a walk" says Poppy**

**Poppy walks down the corridor and down the stairs and out the front door and round the school grounds but unable to find Freddie. She sits down on the bench in the hidden garden and sighs.**

"**Looking for me?" asks a voice**

**Poppy looks up and sees Freddie is sat next to her.**

"**Sorry I was a bit of with you before" apologizes Poppy**

"**It's ok" says Freddie**

"**It's just today is the day my mum died" says Poppy**

"**Oh trouble why didn't you just say" says Freddie wrapping his arms around her.**

"**Don't know" mumbles Poppy against Freddie chest.**

"**At least we're ok" says Freddie  
"Yeah" says Poppy**

**REVIEW PLZ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wild Child**

**Same characters, same title different story line.**

**Chapter 6**

"**Poppy where have you been we hardly see you anymore" says Kate**

"**Yeah you do you see me in the dorm, at meal and in lessons" replies Poppy**

"**Not in frees and this is the 3****rd**** Saturday in a row you have bailed on us" says Kiki**

"**What is going on?" asks Josie**

"**Nothing" says Poppy**

"**Really" says Kate**

"**Really Really cross my heart yada yada" says Poppy**

**Her phone bleeps.**

"**If I didn't know any better I'd say she was seeing someone who isn't allowed to be seen" whispers Kate**

"**You mean Freddie" whisper the other girls**

**Poppy hears this last part and leaves to go to Freddie's room.**

"**We need to talk" says Freddie**

"**What" says Poppy**

"**Don't worry I'm not breaking up with you" says Freddie**

"**Ok good the girls are suspicious" says Poppy**

"**Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about you should spend more time with them so they don't get suspicious we got a problem" says Freddie**

"**What we going to do?" asks Poppy**

"**I think we have to come clean" says Freddie**

"**What" says Poppy**

"**Or you go find them and spend loads of time with them and reassure them nothing is going on" says Freddie**

"**Why are you always right" asks Poppy**

"**Cuz I am" says Freddie**

"**So let's go find them" says Poppy**

**Poppy leaves the room and goes to her dorm. Freddie goes outside.**

**Poppy gets a text.**

There outside

Freddie xxx

Okay coming  
Poppy xxx

**Poppy goes outside and finds Freddie who is talking to her friends. She sits down next to Freddie and sees the girls exchange a look.**

"**Guys I have to tell you something" says Poppy**

"**What?" asks Kate**

"**I want you to meet Josh" says Poppy**

"**Is he coming over to see you?" asks Drippy**

"**Um no he's already here" says Poppy**

"**I knew it I knew it I knew it" says Kate**

"**Where?" asks Drippy still not getting it**

"**I'm sitting right in front of you Drippy" says Freddie**

"**No your OMG OMG OMG Freddie is Josh" says Drippy**

"**Finally" says the girls**

"**So when details" says Kate**

"**Tell you later in the dorm" says Poppy**

"**Oh yeah Harriet's about" says Kate**

"**I need to go check my emails" says Poppy and leaves.**

"**Josh" has emailed her.**

Hey Poppy

Hope your okay

Everything fine here.

I love you

Josh

**Poppy logs off and goes back to the girls and Freddie.**

"**So" says Kate**

"**Did you mean it?" asks Poppy to Freddie**

"**What?" asks Freddie**

"**The email the end of the email" says Poppy**

"**Yeah" says Freddie**

**Poppy opens her mouth and nothing comes out.**

"**Poppy's speechless" says Kate**

"**I I I gotta go" says Poppy and runs off.**

**2 seconds after Freddie goes after her. He goes to their hidden spot and finds her.**

"**Poppy what's up?" asks Freddie**

"**Nothing" says Poppy "Sorry I just freaked she mutters against Freddie's chest**

"**It's ok if your not ready to say it I'm not ready to say it I'm ready to write it type it but verbally I'm scared stiff" says Freddie**

"**Yeah" says Poppy**

"**So now we have that sorted why don't we go back to your friends" says Freddie**

"**Ok wait can I have a hug?" asks Poppy**

"**Of course you can trouble" says Freddie**

**Freddie hugs her and gives her the briefest of kisses on her lips and then they go back to her friends.**

**Unknown to them someone saw them.**

**REVIWE PLZ**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wild Child**

**Same characters, same title different story line.**

**Chapter 7**

"**But I can't leave I don't want to I wanna stay here" says Freddie**

"**Freddie you know the rules no fraternizing with the girls" says his mum**

"**Why is it so bad?" asks Freddie**

"**There hear to learn and they don't need to be dating the head mistress so and being unfocused I should of see this happing and got you to live at your school last term before Poppy came" says his mum**

"**You couldn't of seen this happing you couldn't of seen me falling in love" says Freddie**

"**Freddie you going and that's that" says his mum**

"**I'll still love her you can't take that away from me do you even remember what love? Do you even remember dad?" asks Freddie**

"**Yes and even though he's dead I still love your father" says his mum**

"**And if your family or his had tried to split you up what would you of done?" asks Freddie**

"**Fought back exactly like you are" replies his mum**

"**So why are you trying to take away my happiness" asks Freddie**

"**Ok you can stay how many know about you?" asks his mum**

"**Just Kate, Drippy, Josie, Kiki" says Freddie**

"**And it's stays like that and no PDA in school or around the school grounds no sleeping in each other's rooms this is to be kept quiet" says his mum**

"**Yes mum I understand" says Freddie**

"**Good off you go" says his mum**

**Freddie leaves his mum's study and goes and finds Poppy.**

"**What did your mum want she saw us being us" says Freddie**

"**Do you have to leave?" asks Poppy**

"**No" says Freddie and tells her the conversation that took place in his mum's study.**

**Review Plz**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
